


Becoming human

by Teczesgirl



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Post-War, Worry, and I love fluff, but i dont care, explains "after the war" a bit, fluff is fluff, pure fluff, titan to human, yes i know the idea is unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: After the war, in order to stay with his pilot, BT must become human, not just mentally.Lucky for both me and you, I have decided to leave out the super angsty beginning. I couldn't find a good way to transition it from that to the less angsty part so I just left it out. If people want to see it, I'll put it back in and try to add a good transition.





	

"You want to do what?" Jack asked for a third time, making sure he didn't mishear the scientist's statement. "I said, we've been working on a way to transfer the AI of a titan into the body of a human. There's a 95% chance of it working, and we're going to copy the titan's AI so if the procedure goes wrong, the AI will not be lost." Dr. Vulpes said with an annoyed tone, not liking having to repeat herself multiple times. The researcher had called Jack, Sarah Briggs, and BT to a small meeting. Dr. Vulpes was a female researcher, with middle eastern features with dark brown eyes, black hair in a bob-cut, and glasses. She was shorter than most people around her, but she knew how to get the attention of those around her. 

"How come I had no knowledge of this research before now?" Sarah Briggs asked, her arms folded and her gaze piercing. "It was a confidential study, only the researchers in the study were allowed to know about it until the experiments were complete." Dr. Vulpes said, tone unchanging. "If the tests were ultimately unsuccessful, we wouldn't want to crush the hope of the pilots who would want to keep their titan friends after there was no need for them after the war."

"Let's do it then. It this means I get to live with Jack for more time, I'll gladly go through with this." BT, who was standing out side looking into the room through a window, said, the determination to stay with his pilot radiating from the titan. "Are you sure, you do know something could go wrong." Sarah Briggs warned. "I am fully aware of the consequences of this transfer and am willing to take my chances, so to speak." BT replied turning his gaze from Briggs to Jack. "However, if you see a reason to not go through with this, I would appreciate your input now." Jack was still speechless, unsure if this could work, but wanting more than anything to keep BT with him. 

Finally making up his mind, Jack said "No, I have no reason to oppose this." He then turned to Dr. Vulpes and said "We'll go through with the procedure." Dr. Vulpes smiled. "Great, and just so you know, we'll need both you and your titan to chose what the body will look like. We're creating the human body from the ground up, as using a naturally created body has a higher chance of failing." The doctor left the room as well as Briggs, leaving Jack and BT alone. 

"You sure about this?" Jack asked, a look of worry slowly creeping up his face. "Yes, I am sure. Like I said, if it means I get to stay with you, I will go through hell and back." BT was learning more expressions all the time, but the fact that he understood how to use them made Jack let out a small laugh.

 

"So, how would you like yourself to look as a human? There's skin tone, height, body structure, hair color, style of hair, eye color, defining features, facial hair, weight, and other such things." Dr. Vulpes listed off, somewhat stunning Jack by how many factors there were into the structure and look of the human body. BT, however, understood just fine. He could comprehend the multitude of details that went into how a person looked. So it didn't take long for BT to start picking the new body would look. Jack watched in amazement as BT created a body that looked similar to Jack, with small but noticeable changes. For instance, the eyes were the vibrant blue his data core gave off, he was going to be 6'3", a full three inches taller that Jack, his facial hair was just going to be a beard with a light stubble, and a few other changes. 

"Perfect, we'll get started on this right away. It will be ready by tomorrow. Tonight is your last chance to back out, but if you do, you can't decide to go back to this afterwards." Dr. Vulpes said as she left the room. It was 10:00 pm, but Jack couldn't find the sleep he knew he needed. "Jack, I know you are nervous, but it will be okay." BT comforted his pilot. "Trust me."

"I do BT, I trust you." Jack found the will to sleep, listening to his titan's voice.

 

Jack had been pacing for the past three hours. He could feel BT being both secured in his data core and being transferred into his new body. BT had put a barrier in place, to keep Jack from feeling the procedure entirely, but Jack could still feel it, not as intensely as BT felt it, however. Then, it stopped. He had been told that the neural link would go silent after the process was complete for a few minutes, but Jack still felt like his world was about to collapse at any given moment. Suddenly, Dr. Vulpes walked through the doors, a look of pride across her face. "The procedure was a success. BT will regain consciousness as soon as the neural link is back, so you'll know when he's awake." Jack was over joyed to hear this. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Was all Jack could say. "Both you and BT mean a lot to the rest of us, as well as each other. If this is what we can do to repay you both for keeping us all safe, it's the least we can do." Dr. Vulpes said, still radiating with a bit of pride. "Now, you can go see him, but the amount of time he'll be asleep is unknown. So don't get impatient if you have to stay overnight." She joked before exiting the waiting area. 

Jack ran immediately to the room where BT was staying. It took him a while to find the room, but he got there eventually, after about 30 minutes. When he reached the room, he hesitated. How would he react? Was he ready to see BT with a human body? There was only one way to find out. He didn't even notice the neural link had returned until he opened the door. 

There, sitting in the hospital bed, was a man sitting up and looking out the window. The man had dark hair with a small undercut, lightly tanned skin, and a lightly toned body. Turning to Jack, he said, with a voice Jack knew about as well as the sound of his own heartbeat. "Hello Jack. I told you everything was going to be okay." Instead of groaning at BT's statement, Jack ran over to give him a hug. BT hugged him in return, both of them feeling each other's warmth and not wanting to let go. Eventually, Jack pulled back to look at BT's face. He was undeniably handsome, with piercing blue eyes and the stubbly beard BT had chosen being the most eye-catching features. "It's nice to be able to feel a real sense of touch like this." BT said, placing a hand on Jack's face. Jack placed his hand on BT's and he could begin to feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I'm just so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Jack said, not bothering to wipe away the tears from his face. "I could feel your anxiety. But at least it's gone now." BT used his other hand to wipe the tears away. "And now that I'm this size, I can do this." BT said putting both his hands on Jack's face. Before he could fully process what was going on, BT pulled Jack in and kissed him. Jack could feel his heart light up with fireworks and kissed him back. As his kiss was returned, BT could feel his own heart rate increase and light up with love. After a minute, they broke the kiss and BT said to the still dazed pilot "I love you Jack" 

"I love you too, BT" Jack said. 

"Aw, now that's just sweet," A voice came from the door way. Both Jack and BT jumped and looked to see they had an audience. Sarah Briggs was standing in the door way, arms folded and a smug look on her face. Both Jack and BT immediately saluted. "At ease, you two. Just wanted to see how you two were doing, but it looks like you two are just fine."She said, the smug look still on her face. "Well, I'll leave you two to yourselves, have fun." She said letting her smug look go. "Thank you sir" Jack said as she left.

Embarrassed from what just happened, both BT and Jack looked at each other with faces about as red as they could be and burst out laughing. It wasn't the first time they'd shown being affectionate with each other and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They spend the rest of the day hugging, kissing, and being affectionate with each other until Jack had to leave. Tomorrow, BT would learn how to use his new body to move around and get used to doing so. But they were prepared for it. As long as they had each other, Jack and BT were prepared for anything thrown at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end.


End file.
